Living Hell
by Clarvelfangrrl4ever
Summary: Living Hell tells the story of Clove Shanez, the elder sister of Izabella Shanez, the girl who Katniss Everdeen murdered after Rue's death. Clove is also the victor of the 70th Hunger Games and the Fiance of Marvel Summers. But, when snow announces the plans for the 75th game, Clove soon finds her and her friends have to guard Katniss and Peeta with their lives.


**Epilogue**

Clove's POV

My mother always told me that love was the only thing that could set you free. I would have believed her I mean she was always the right. But, now how could I say she was right. Being in the situation I was in we both might die or one of us. But, it hurts inside me I really wish that I wasn't here. My best friend Cato Mathews always used to joke in these situations saying ''It would be like Romeo and Juliet all over again. The star-crossed lovers. We don't want any more dead bodies'' he was right, though. A lot of strange things began happening before the reaping's. Such as, dead bodies and production markets going VERY down hill. But, I am young it's basic nature for me to just forget about it and live in blissful ignorance once again. But, I did joke around a bit whilst this was going on saying ''Looks like a rebellion is simmering in the shadows''. Little did I know I was right. See I had won 70th Hunger games and my boyfriend, who is now my fiance, had one the 68th Huger games leaving us with a two-year age gap. But, we were kids... teens... young adults we didn't give a care in the world there could be a gun shot and we would just joke about. I wasn't the only one who would joke about this sort of stuff my pals, and fellow victors would too. Such as, Glimmer Balsasha's, Annie Danez, Johanna Mason, Cashmere Dalacrest, Gloss Dalacrest, Finnick Odair, Enobaria Rivers and Brutus Long. Because the 74th Hunger games victor's, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, started all of this. If they had one victor of 74th Hunger games we would not be out their risking our very lives for these two people who we barely even know but have only seen once, at the victors glamorously, glittering ball. But, most importantly why should I help this girl she killed my sister, Izabella Shanez, the one person who I vowed to protect but failed because I had been hospitilised after being mugged and nearly shot, if Marvel had not have been out with Finnick and Cato partying I am pretty sure I wouldn't be alive so unfortunately I wasn't at the reaping. All I associate with this girl is hatred she killed my sister because she killed her ally, Rue. I remember screaming and shouting that day and running to Marvel's house for comfort. But we were all chosen for the games me... Marvel ... Cashmere ... Finnick ... Annie ... Johanna ... Gale (Who moved from district 12 after Katniss breaking his heart to District 12 where he fell in love with Johanna Mason. Soul mates. Love at first sight.)... Gloss ... Cato... Glimmer ... Enobaria ... And Brutus. We were all questioning weather or not we should look after and protect Katniss and Peeta. We were never brave enough to split from this group., This family. So we stuck together. But, we all had futures we wanted. All of us. Together. But, we protect futures that were not our own. So the worst part of this game was that there 48 of us in the arena. Death sort of looked obvious for us. But, we are determined to stand tall though each and every moment of our life that we still had to live.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry it's not long i usually write more than this but it's a Epilogue. There has been quite a lot of re-edited history. Such as many of these people died. But, this is my story. Also, Foxface and Thresh will be in it but they become friend during training bu Foxface and Thresh have been friends for a long time before the games. And, Foxface's real name in my fan fiction will be Meredith. Please review I would really like your opinions on this story especially if you have any questions or are confused or think the next chapter could be a little better. I really hope this is not too sucky for you because I'm English and also feel free to say if you want any American input I will try to make this Regional so everyone can interact with the story I am telling. Sorry I'm blabbing on and on. So please follow and if you hate this story just say so don't be afraid to hurt my feelings because I really really want to know what you think because I care about your opinions and I want to be an Author when I am older so I thought if I write fan fictions I can get your opinions and can improve the errors where I am slipping at. So, once again thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
